Death of the Immortal
by hitbythebrickofinspiration
Summary: Sequel to "What if the Girl Was the Vampire?" Madame Degrassi writes a steamy story about her and Eli's newfound relationship. But chaos ensues when the story falls into the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm deciding to give into peer pressure. **

**If you recall to last week, you'll find in my last story that I stated that I don't own Degrassi. That, unfortunately, is still factual.**

**Enjoy my pretties.**

'_Death had never interested me. Immortality has that affect. Living without purpose, drifting like a fallen branch floating along a tranquil creek, was my destiny. My burden._

_But then death fascinated me. It was mysterious. Clad in black from head to toe. Paraded through the streets in the vehicle of death. Pierced my flesh with his stare and sent my heart soaring to the lonely moon. Strutted around with lips that were soft and inviting, and always wore a sexy smirk. And when pressed against mine, the world ceased to exist. They moved in sync. Our tongues danced in a fiery battle of dominance._

_I sensed this to be the death of my destiny.'_

"Wow Clare. I'm flattered." Eli Goldsworthy said with a smirk. "Even if it is Fortnight."

He turned and stared at the girl next to him. She refused to meet his gaze; Eli suspected she was hiding a blush. He raised his hand to her cheek and pulled her upward, so he could see her. He was correct- her face was a rosy red, and Eli loved it. His own emerald eyes were met with a pair sparkling blue ones.

"You shouldn't be reading that," Clare Edwards mumbled, aware that his hand was still on her cheek. "It's private."

Eli scoffed. "I don't think that exists anymore Clare."

That was true. It had been over four months since Eli had made a late night expedition to Clare's room, only to be caught by her mother in an uncomfortable state. The day after the incident, Eli and Clare began dating. That earned them an exasperated "FINALLY!" from Adam and a heartfelt cheer from Alli. Even Clare's sister Darcy was excited, and even spoke with Eli on the phone once. From the look on his face afterwards, Clare could only imagine the sisterly words of advice she had for Eli.

Clare reached for her laptop, but Eli scooted farther from her.

"Nu-uh, Miss Edwards. I'm not done."

"It's taking you long enough."

"Ouch Clare. That hurt, right her." Eli said sarcastically and jabbed his chest with his finger. "We can't all be in advanced classes." He added playfully, and ran his fingers through her curly auburn hair.

She swatted his hand away, much to his and her own disappointment. "I have to work on our English assignment."

Eli stroked his chin. "Hm…" He drew out. He looked at Clare out of the corner of her eye. She was attempting to give him a stern look, but her frown quivered a little too much. _God, she's beautiful,_ Eli thought. He still couldn't get over that fact. And how he managed to win her over was still a mystery to him.

After a few moments, Eli sighed loudly. "I suppose I should let you work." Before handing the computer back to her, he began typing furiously.

Clare tilted her head in confusion. Eli smiled. "What are you doing?" She asked, with a little frustration in her voice.

"Just emailing your story to myself."

Clare sighed. She decided it wasn't worth fighting over.

"Aaaaand done. Here you are." Eli said and handed her the computer.

She gave him a triumphant smile. "Thank you."

Instead of grabbing his computer, he rotated his body so he was facing Clare. They were in Clare's living room, on her couch once again. The setting of one of their many almost kisses and dozens of make out sessions.

"Or we could do something else…" He suggested.

Clare turned her attention to Eli. She placed the computer on the table. She raised one of her eyebrows curiously. "Oh really? What'd you have in mind?"

Eli grinned. "Oh I don't know…" He murmured. He looked at the ceiling while sliding his hand over to Clare's thigh and began stroking it with his thumb. He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Clare laughed. "Eli, we can't. My mother's in the other room." Clare's mother had made it perfectly clear to her daughter that Eli was not allowed in their home unless she was present to supervise.

Eli rolled his eyes, but didn't remove his hand. "I guess it's my loss." he mumbled.

Clare leaned over to where Eli sat and gave give a chaste kiss on his lips. But Eli was too smart and wrapped his arms around her thigh and back and refused to let her squirm back to the other side of the couch. Her hands began roaming his chest. He brought his lips back to hers. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She complied.

Clare would have never done this last year. But Eli naturally brought out a spontaneity and courage that she had no knowledge of possessing. He dared her to break out of her comfort zone, and she excelled.

"I don't hear any talking or typing in there!"

Eli and Clare broke apart at the sound of Clare's mother's voice. They both looked at each other longingly and returned to their work.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard the same voice once again. "Clare? Could you and Elijah come here for a moment?"

Eli looked at Clare. She shrugged. They left the couch and went into her mother's study.

It had previously belonged to her father's, but after he left, Clare insisted that her mother stop doing her work at the kitchen counter top and move into the room. Eventually she did, and Eli was more than happy to impress his girlfriend's mother by offering what he called his "manliness physique" (Clare giggled at that) to help. She allowed him to assist, and she quickly warmed up to his charm.

Apparently not enough.

Clare and Eli entered the study. Clare's mother, Helen, ushered them to two seats placed directly in front of her empowering desk. They sat down, both aware of the tension in the room.

Helen looked skeptically at the two teens before her. She really dreaded doing this, but she had procrastinated for far too long, and knew that this was the perfect time for her speech.

"You two have been dating for quite a while now. And it seems that this relationship will grow into, uh, certain places." Eli gave her a quizzical expression, while Clare was frozen with fear. _Oh no,_ she thought. This conversation was one Clare was supposed to receive the morning after she discovered Eli in her closet, but never got around to it. The whole conversation she dreaded, but Eli's presence only made it worse.

"I want to talk to the two of you about sex."

**Reviews are welcomed with opened arms and a plate full of Grandma's homemade chocolate chip cookies. Be careful- I just took them out of the oven. **

**Also, does anyone know the song and/or artist to the song sung at the end of "Still Fighting It"? It plays when Ms. Dawes is watching Eli's, Clare's, and Adam's project. If you have any knowledge of this, let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews.

And before I forget(again), with all of my stories, I make it up as I go along, so I put rated M in case I ever feel the need to steam up the moment ;)

So I was watching the Degrassi reruns yesterday, and I was not accredited for anything to do with the show, so that must mean I don't own it.

"**Wait, so she actually pulled one out and explained it's function and uses?"**

**Eli smirked. "In great detail."**

**Adam and Eli sat at their usual aged picnic table outside of school. It was their lunch hour. Eli was surprised by Adam's intense curiosity of his recent visit to the Edwards' home. But then again, it was **_**Adam**_** he was dealing with.**

"**And did you tell her you didn't think of Clare in that way?" Adam questioned his friend, which earned him a exasperated look.**

**Eli scoffed. "No Adam. I told her I wanted to have my way with her innocent daughter right there."**

'"_**Mom, please don't do this," Clare cried. **_

_**Helen ignored her daughter's desperate plea and began searching through her desk. She came across the objects she was looking for and placed them in full view of the young lovers.**_

_**Clare drew her hand to her mouth while Eli's jaw dropped.**_

_**Helen took a hold of the banana on her desk and handed it to Eli, who reluctantly accepted it. She then displayed the object in her other hand.**_

"_**I'm sure you are both aware of what this is?" This earned her two feeble nods in agreement. "Elijah, I'd like you demonstrate how to properly put on a condom, using this banana." Eli wore a terrified expression, looking similar to Clare's.**_

"_**Mrs. Edwards, I ensure you that this is unnecessary. I respect your daughter so much, and I would never pressure her into doing something she's not comfortable with," Eli practically bellowed at Helen.**_

_**Helen ran her hand through her gray stricken hair. "I know you do Elijah, and I know this isn't the most comfortable situation. But you two need to know this." She held out her hand and glared at Eli. He adverted his gaze from Clare's mother and took the condom from her. **_

_**Eli began opening the condom from its packaging, but had trouble. After an awkward five minutes had passed, Helen scurried into the kitchen and retrieved a pair of scissors. After cutting it open, Eli let the condom dangle in the air as he held it far from his body. He grasped the banana and pulled the condom into it.**_

_**He felt Clare quiver next to him. She then let out a burst of laughter. Even her mother let out a chuckle. **_

"_**Um, did I do something wrong?" Eli asked.**_

_**Clare erupted into another fit of giggles. She managed to gasp out incoherent nonsense. When she ceased to laugh, she gazed at Eli with a smile on her face.**_

"_**You put it on backwards Eli." **_

"**Dude!" Adam shouted loudly; enough for others surrounding them turned their heads inquisitively. "How can you call yourself a man?" As Adam spoke, bits of food flew from his mouth and landed on the table. Eli glanced around at their audience.**

"**Shut up, **_**Gracie**_**." Eli spat at Adam.**

**He immediately quieted down and glared at Eli. Eli regretted saying that the instant it kamikazeed ****from his mouth. Months ago, Adam revealed to Eli and Clare that he was born a girl, but wanted to be viewed as a boy. His friends didn't care he was transgender and still loved him after the fact. Eli knew this was a sensitive subject for him, but the rest of their peers didn't share the same opinion as them. **

"**Dude, I didn't mean-" **

"**It's fine, Eli." Adam muttered. Then a sly grin broke out onto his face. "But at least I don't have control over my problem."**

**Eli broke out a grin and threw bits of his macaroni and cheese from the cafeteria at Adam. They continued their food fight until they heard light footsteps approaching. Eli stood up and gave Clare a chaste kiss on her cheek. It was innocent enough, but Clare still turned scarlet. **

**Adam allowed his shoulders to sag and stared keenly on his meal. They were beginning to move into couple mode, and Adam was marching towards the third wheel position of his friends. Adam was glad Eli decided to grow a pair and tell Clare how he felt, but now every time the three of them hung out, Eli and Clare would either flirt, cuddle, or steal kisses when they thought Adam wasn't paying attention. But if they hung out on their own, then he felt left out of the group.**

**Adam wasn't going to stand for this. He cleared his throat. Eli gave Adam an annoyed look, and Clare smiled at him. Clare scooted away from Eli, but Eli just pulled her back into his arms until they were wrapped around her waist and his head was perched on her shoulder.**

"**Hey Adam." She said softly.**

"**So Clare," Adam began, "I heard you had an interesting night."**

**Clare's eyes widened and she smacked Eli.**

"**Ouch Clare," Eli alerted her sarcastically.**

"**Why would you tell him?"**

"**Because Clare, you have to admit, the whole evening was hilarious." He smirked at her. **

**She smiled slightly and Eli kissed her forehead lightly. Adam couldn't stand it any longer. He begrudgingly chomping on his lunch.**

**Clare looked at Adam. She held an even gaze with him. **

"**Adam, what is that?" She questioned.**

**Adam was confused. "It's a banana Clare. Ever heard of the things?"**

**Clare bolted from the table and sped off towards the school with her hand covering her mouth. Eli peered at Clare's retreating form and then glared at Adam.**

"**What did I- oh."**

**This chapter took me back to tenth grade health class. And yes, the person who had to present condoms put in on backwards. **

**School starts tomorrow. How unexcited. But instead of being a pessimist, I'll raise my head high, plant my feet firmly on the ground and, to quote a favorite fictional character of mine- "It's gonna be TOTALLY AWESOME!" **


	3. GAHHHHHH!

**I'm sure by now I am hated by all for not updating, but I'll spare you the details and excuses as to why I didn't, except for one- I've decided to discontinue this story.**

**To those who are disappointed, I am sorry. I'm fresh out of ideas for this one, and if you have any suggestions as to where I should take this band wagon, let me know; because as we all know, sharing is caring.**

**And also, please tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this is cruel and just plain mean- the yearbook crew at my school is doing "Senior Superlatives", meaning voting for seniors into certain categories, such as biggest flirt, class clown, most likely to succeed… I think you get the picture. But they decided to add a new one this year- "Most Likely to Drown in Shallow Water"! Seriously! How malicious can high schoolers be?**


End file.
